Homophobics, Banana pyjamas and a virus?
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Story number four of the KaitoxLen series When Len gets beaten up, how will Kaito react? KaitoxLen, LenxKaito with some MikuxKaito, KaitoxMiku (believe me, it isn't what you think)
1. Homophobics

Story numbers four of the KaitoxLen series. I hate to be a pest but **please read the other three stories first. **

Warning: contains Yaoi

**I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters used in this. (Well, the five boys used are mine)**

* * *

Len Kagamine walked back from the store with a bag of bananas and some ice-cream. He crossed the first junction and took a back alley as a short cut home. Kaito always told him never to take short cuts behind alleys but he was running late and had no other choice.

"Hey there! I heard somewhere that you where gay!" Len turned around. He saw a bunch of boys walking towards him. There were about five of them. All looked four years older than Len.

"Huh? W-why is that b-bad?" Len felt intimidated. He was isolated by the world and where he was, nobody could hear him scream for help. There was a cat than ran past

"Nobody should be like _'that'_!" One of the other boys replied with. The boy with the orange hair stepped forward. He smirked at Len then gave him a punch across the face. Len gasped in pain and fell to the ground. He looked up at the boys with teary eyes.

"Aww the little boy is crying! What's the matter, your boyfriend not coming to save you?" The guy dressed in black stated before kicking Len in his stomach. Len began gasping for breath and started to violently cough. The guy with the green t-shirt laughed at him and stomped on his head making Len's head spin.

"S-stop it! That hurts!" All five boys started to laugh  
"Hey, John, maybe we should teach him a lesson!" The guy with the green t-shirt said to the guy dressed in black. "That's a good idea Akiko!" John said to the guy with the green t-shirt.  
"Hey, Jack, why don't you do something about his arm which is not bruised at all?" John said to the guy with the orange hair. Jack smirked and immediately began stomping on Len's arm. Len get whimpering like a dog. "Liam, James, why don't you guys do something as well?" Jack said to the guy with the moustache and the guy with the leather coat. Both guys stepped forward to join the party. "Hey, why don't we use branches?" John asked. The other boys nodded eagerly and James went to a compost bin where there were plenty of branches for everyone. Each person started battering Len to a blood pulp with the branches until Len was barely concise.

"HEY! PUT THOSE BRANCHES DOWN!" A voice boomed from the other side of the ally. All of the boys stopped what they were doing and faced the stranger. Len couldn't make out who it was as his vision was blurred but it sounded like Kaito coming to Len's rescue.

"Or what? You'll kiss us?" Liam said and all five boys began laughing and high fiving each other. Kaito began to grit his teeth. He didn't like to use violence and he tried to avoid it at all costs. "Get outta here now you assholes!" Akiko walked up to Kaito. He glared at him in the eye. "Oh yeah? Well, what will you do if we say no?" Kaito punched Akiko hard across the face that he ended up breaking his nose. The four boys crowded around Akiko. "Let's get outta here!" All five boys then ran out of the dark alley trampling on Len in the process. Kaito ran up to Len. "Len! Are you okay?" Len was in a daze after hitting his head so he couldn't quite see well. Kaito scooped him up.  
"Let's get you home!" Kaito then ran all the way home carrying an injured Len in his arms.


	2. It isn't what you think Len

"All done!" Kaito patched Len up. He was a bruised mess and was covered in plasters and bandages. "T-thank you Kaito." Len flashed a faint smile.  
"All you need now is some rest then you will be fine! But if you excuse me, I have to go err somewhere!" Len looked at Kaito with confused eyes. "But I want you to stay here with me!" Len felt upset that Kaito had to leave him. Kaito shook his head.  
"I have to talk to Master." Just as he said that, there was a knock on the door and Meiko walked in. "Are you ready to go shopping Kaito?" Len looked over at Meiko who was wearing a huge red coat and had a red bag then looked back at Kaito with teary eyes.  
"Len, this isn't what you think!" Kaito said. Len turned over in his bed so he was facing away Kaito and Meiko. "I might not o-of thought it was t-that if you t-told me the truth." Len said with an angry tone in his voice. Kaito sighed and Meiko shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Try explaining things afterwards." Kaito nodded his head and left Len alone in his bed.

"Sure is chilly ha, ha." Meiko stated, trying to break the awkward silence between her and Kaito. Meiko tapped his shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be okay Kaito. If he truly loves you, he will forgive you. Anyway, what kind of things does Len like?" Kaito faced her.  
"You mean I asked you to tag along to get Len a get well soon present and you have no idea what he actually likes?" Meiko nodded enthusiastically.  
"I was caught up in the moment!" Kaito face palmed himself.  
"I should have asked Rin to come along instead!" Meiko smiled.  
"Yep, you should've."  
"You need a face palm...in the face...with a chair! He is obsessed with bananas!" Meiko took in the information.  
"Are you sure he is not obsessed with your banana?" A huge blush went across Kaito's face.  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Meiko was giggling an awful lot. Kaito straightened his scarf and pulled her into a clothes shop.

"Hey, I heard a certain brother was ill!" Rin opened Len's door with a huge bucket of bananas. Len's eyes brightened up. "THANK YOU RIN!" He hugged his sister and began to eat the bananas with Rin laughing next to him. There was a knock on the door. Rin skipped over to it and opened it revealing Kaito and Meiko. Meiko walked over to Len.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Len ignored her and turned over. Meiko sighed and walked over and whispered something to Kaito. Kaito then told Rin something and she left. Kaito and Len were alone. Kaito sat at the end of Len's bed and tossed a bag over to him without saying a word. Len sat up and looked at Kaito and then at the bag. He opened it and it revealed some banana pyjamas. "I told you it wasn't what you thought. I lied to you to keep this a surprise and I asked Meiko to help me pull out something you would like...she was completely useless. I should have asked your sister. She wouldn't have been useless." Len smiled. "Do you need help putting them on as you arms seem pretty bruised and your legs as well?" Len nodded. Kaito got the pyjamas out of the bag and he undressed Len and helped him put the pyjamas on. Len thanked him and lay back in bed.


	3. The virus

"Hmm, that's weird, I am really thirsty!" Kaito said. Len raised his eye brow.  
"How? We aren't really programmed to eat or drink." Kaito shrugged his shoulders and walked out of Len's room to the kitchen. Len got out of bed and followed him. Kaito poured himself some water and then another. He kept drinking more and more water. Len just watched. He didn't understand why Kaito suddenly wanted to drink a lot of water. "Maybe we should ask Master what is going on." Kaito shook his head.  
"Maybe Miku might know." Len raised another eyebrow.  
"But Miku knows nothing about this. Master knows about this and Rin knows and awful lot."  
"Len's right." Luka popped up behind Len scaring both Len and Kaito.  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE FOR?" Len and Kaito both yelled.  
"I am always here!" Luka exclaimed and she disappeared into the shadows behind her. Len shivered. "She creeps the hell out of me!" Kaito stared at Miku who was in the kitchen.  
"Oh, Kaito, I need your help. I can't put my new curtains up!" Miku said in a very flirtatious way. "Certainly Miku." Kaito then left without saying a word to Len. Len had no clue what was happening. "Guess who!" Rin went up behind Len and covered his eyes.  
"Rin. Hey, I need your help with something!"

"Hmmm, sounds like a virus." Len explained everything to Rin to get her view on the matter.  
"Where would he get a virus from?" Rin shook her hand about.  
"Miku. It's a 'love' virus which means Kaito would love Miku. She must have put it into him when he was asleep." Len sweat dropped.  
"And now they are alone together." Rin and Len both looked at each other and raced to Miku's room. Len burst the door open to reveal Miku and Kaito kissing each other. "Bringing back memories can force the virus out." Rin whispered to Len. Len stared at Kaito.  
"Kaito?" Kaito stared at Len.  
"No children allowed. Sorry Len but I am going to ask you to leave." Len began his speech.  
"Kaito, remember when you confessed your love you shouted at me then you felt guilty afterwards?" Kaito stopped in his tracks and stared at him.  
"Remember when you saved me from that car? Remember when you cut your hand trying to stop me from picking up some glass? We had to take you to hospital!" Kaito stepped away from Miku and put his hands to his head. He groaned from agony. "I...Love...you!" Kaito choked up. "Remember when you left me in the rain? Remember when we first did it?" Rin had a nosebleed by this point. Kaito walked over to Len.  
"Remember when I said forever and always?" Kaito then kissed Len's lips softly leaving a fuming Miku and a passed out Rin

* * *

**Credit also goes to my best friend who helps me with these!** I hope my stories are getting better lol


End file.
